voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Victory
Final Victory is the fifty-second episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary On Planet Doom, the lions engage Castle Doom itself, where King Lotor is making his final stand. Princess Romelle, Sven, and company climb a rock wall, aided by the Space Mice and their X-47 Mouse Plane. Back on planet Arus, Coran makes one final decision. He commences Operation: Flying Fortress. The flight crew, dressed in the same kind of flight suits worn by the Voltron Force, prepare for take off and one of them pulls a lever. The spaceship which serves as the Castle of Lions main keep lifts off on a course to Doom. The lions assemble into Voltron. Lotor looks at the main screen in the throne room, showing an image of the robot that had dealt him so many defeats. Voltron engages Castle Doom's tentacle lasers as Romelle's ground forces approach the castle, fighting with the soldiers and Ultra Droids. The lasers fire at Romelle's position, and Sven pushes her out of the way. She had scraped her knee as a result. Coran approaches Doom in the flying fortress. Keith orders Voltron to form the blazing sword. Voltron uses the sword to sever the laser tentacles. But then a few of them fuse into two large tentacles and ensnare the mighty robot. The castle's lasers then fire at Voltron. The Flying Fortress arrives and lays down cover fire. Voltron is free and together they destroy the castle's defenses. The Flying Fortress lands, and diplomats from the Galaxy Alliance, who had ridden in the fortress with Coran, offer a meeting to sign a treaty of peace. Inside the throne room, several Doom nobles beg Lotor to make peace with the Alliance. Lotor responds by cutting a few of them down with a sword. Mogor and some soldiers rush in. The nobles beg for peace, and Lotor only wants war. Mogor then points his rifle at Lotor. Suddenly, Lotor cuts down Mogor and the others. Lotor says that he would have enjoyed cutting them down if they were human, and insultingly refers to them as robots. The soldiers raise their hands in surrender to the Alliance, and the robots were likewise programmed to stand down. Sven asks one of them where Lotor is, and Lotor is still on his throne. he has a score to settle with the king. Romelle gives him a dagger. Prince Bandor and the Voltron Force arrive on the scene. Romelle tells them that Sven went into the castle alone. Running through the ruins of the castle where he was once held as a slave, he reaches the throne room. Seeing Lotor on the throne, he shoots. But "Lotor" breaks apart; it was a robot on the throne. Lotor then takes him by surprise. The Voltron Force arrive in the throne room in time to see their friend held at sword point by the king. Lotor has Sven sit on the throne and then presses a button. The throne lifts up to the top. At the top, Lotor has a giant laser. He demands that Voltron be brought in front of the laser, unmanned, so that it could be melted down. The lasers fire and Voltron starts to glow. Hunk wants to stop it, but Keith tells him to stand down. It is a difficult situation. The Space Mice fly the X-47 to the top of the castle, unseen by Lotor. They fire needles at his face. The distraction is enough to give Sven an opportunity to stab Lotor. The dagger is knocked to the laser's control panel and the panel explodes, destroying the laser and knocking Sven and Lotor off the roof. The castle then crumbles to the ground. Off-screen, an S & R unit locates Sven and gets him immediate medical attention. But unknown to them or the Voltron Force, Lotor survived. Voltron stands atop a monument on Arus. Coran prepares to give a speech, and wonders why the Voltron Force is not there. He asks Cheesy where they are, Cheesy and the other mice tell him via body language that they are taking a nap. Out in the countryside, the Voltron Force does take a nap, being exhausted after putting down Doom. Pidge says he wrote a letter to his brother Chip of the Voltron Vehicle Force. On the S.S. Explorer, several crew members read letters. A man sitting at a table asks Chip if he got a letter, and Chip had gotten a letter from Pidge that the Drules in their part of the galaxy was defeated. Jeff Dukane says that they are all a part of Voltron. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Space Mice Planet Doom *King Lotor *Mogor Others *Sven *Princess Romelle *Prince Bandor *Jeff Dukane *Chip Quotes Coran: "Perhaps it will take one castle to defeat another." Bandor: "What? Castles can't fight battles." Coran: "That all depends, my friend. In desperate times like these, even a castle can become a weapon." Coran shows Bandor that he's got one last trick up his sleeve ***** "No matter what happens, my heart is with you." Romelle, worrying about Sven ***** Keith: "This is great. Peace at last." Allura: "Beautiful." Lance: "You gotta know that Hunk is relaxed now." Pidge: "He's really loose." Keith: "This is the life... But for how long?" Pidge: "Now that there's peace in this part of the universe, I guess the Galaxy Alliance will be sending us out on assignment someplace else. Hey, maybe they'll call us back to join the rest of the Voltron Force. I'll get to see my brother Chip again. I'm gonna write him a space-letter right away." The Voltron Force takes a moment to relax, and wonder what's in store for them next Notes and Goofs *First appearance of the Flying Fortress flight crew, all dressed in the Arusian flight suits. *First and last appearance of Jeff and Chip in the lion series. *Last appearance of Mogor. *Sven must have been made of stern stuff if he had survived that fall. Of course, surviving falls of that height is not unprecedented. (Vesna Vulovic, Alan Magee) *And Lotor must have been likewise been tough to survive that fall as well. In addition, he is a very good swordsman, as he killed a squad of soldiers armed with rifles. His reference to them as robots was an insult to them, as they were clearly ''not ''robots, and the king probably meant that they fought less effectively than the Ultra Droids. **It is plausible that agents or soldiers of the Drule Empire had rescued Lotor and saved his life, since he was not dead or a prisoner of the Galaxy Alliance at the end of the episode. *Of course, while Doom was put down, the rest of the Drule Empire was still a threat. Later events would give Zarkon an opportunity for a comeback. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes